


Pay the Toll

by whimsicalwhims



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalwhims/pseuds/whimsicalwhims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Atlantis, Sheppard joins SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay the Toll

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Vague mentions of SGA season 5 events.  
>  **Archive Rights:** No. Please do not take this story and post it elsewhere.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own SG-1, SGA, or any of the characters and situations depicted on the shows. No profit is being made from this and no infringement is intended.  
>  **A/N:** Written for writinginct for the lilblckdressfic ficathon. Prompts: "doing the right thing", tired, rough hands. Prop: gum.

Daniel has almost forgotten that Sheppard’s been living at the SGC for over two months, until Landry tells him that he wants Sheppard to join SG-1. Though considering that Sheppard has stayed in his quarters for most of that time, Daniel figures he’s not the only one who’s forgotten about the man. Still, just because Sheppard’s been inconspicuous doesn’t mean that putting him on a gate team is necessarily a good idea.

“Isn’t there someone better qualified?” More sane, is what Daniel really wants to ask. 

Landry shakes his head. “I don’t think that I need to remind you of all the years Colonel Sheppard put in on Atlantis.”

It’s what came after Atlantis that has Daniel concerned.

“Besides,” Landry says. “There’s no way I’m approving SG-1 for gate travel without at least one member of the military on the team.”

Daniel frowns. It’s not as though he asked for Sam to be reassigned to Area 51 or for Mitchell to be sent to Washington. And besides, he and Teal’c have had more off-world missions than anyone else in the Stargate Program, and Vala--well, Vala knows what she’s doing. Usually.

“What about Major Nichols?” Daniel remembers seeing the man at lunch a couple of days ago.

Landry gives him a look. 

Daniel has to sort through the various men and women Landry’s assigned to the team over the past few months before he remembers: Oh, yeah. Vala practically made the man cry. Hmm. Probably not the best choice then.

“SG-1 needs a leader, and Colonel Sheppard’s it.”

***

Teal’c should be the one doing this, Daniel thinks as he knocks on Sheppard’s door. Teal’c’s way of saying things without actually saying them would really come in handy just about now. In fact, maybe Daniel should go and get Teal’c before--

Sheppard opens the door.

Daniel opens his mouth and closes it again, not sure how to start. The man looks tired, Daniel thinks, taking note of the bags under his eyes. He probably hasn’t been sleeping well. Daniel understands that; he knows a thing or two about nightmares himself.

“You can’t sleep with Vala.” Okay, that wasn’t how Daniel had planned on starting the conversation, but it needed to be said. Not that it should need saying, but it had happened once before, and Colonel Anderson hadn’t spent the last two years living with Wraith-hybrids either.

Sheppard nods. If he’s surprised by Daniel’s words, he doesn’t show it. His face remains impassive as he says, “Not a problem.”

And if, as he turns to leave, Daniel thinks he hears Sheppard mumble under his breath, “So you’re still on the table then?”, well, it’s been a really long morning.

 

***

They have their next mission two days later. It’s the kind of mission that, before the Powers That Be decided to break up SG-1, Daniel hadn’t been on for years: A simple scouting expedition a planet that is likely to be devoid of people.

The scenery’s breathtaking, Daniel thinks as he exits the gate. A desert landscape, dotted with brightly colored fauna. The sun’s close to setting, picturesque with its unfolding colors. From the way Teal’c and Vala stop to stare, Daniel can tell they’re impressed too.

Daniel lets his eyes dart over to Sheppard. The dark sunglasses make it hard to tell what the guy’s thinking. Daniel finally looks away as Sheppard pops a stick of gum into his mouth. 

The sound of a bubble bursting pierces the silence.

“We should go this way,” Teal’c says, taking the lead. 

Vala grins as she walks beside Teal’c. “What do you think the odds are of finding buried treasure?”

“Highly unlikely,” Teal’c says.

Daniel lets them go ahead, drawing back so he’s practically walking beside Sheppard.

If anybody has ever lived on this planet, they have long since left. The only things worth noting are the plants, and they leave those alone for now. No one wants to bring a live specimen back to Earth without testing it first. Landry will probably put a scientist on the team eventually, Daniel thinks as they continue walking.

***

It’s almost dark when they decide to strike camp for the night. Tomorrow they’ll look around a little more before heading back to the gate. 

“I call dibs on Muscles,” Vala says as she helps Daniel drive a tent peg into the ground. “You can share with Tall, Dark, and Broody.” She points over to where Sheppard is helping Teal’c check their supplies.

Daniel resists the urge to roll his eyes; he learned long ago that it never does any good. Instead, he glares at Vala as they finish setting up.

He takes the first watch, shivering under the stars until Teal’c comes to relieve him.

“Life is difficult enough as is, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c says, handing him an extra blanket.

Daniel takes the blanket with him as he enters his tent. Somehow, he’s not surprised to see Sheppard still awake, sitting there with his face bathed in shadows.

“I’ve had just about every psychological test known to man,“ Sheppard says. “I’m not crazy. Though sometimes I think it would be easier if I were.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Daniel closes the tent’s flap, plunging them into darkness.

“And yet you’ve been watching me all day, waiting for me to snap.”

Daniel can’t deny it. “You were with the Wraith a long time.”

Daniel imagines that he can see Sheppard nod. Sheppard’s voice is so quiet Daniel practically has to hold his breath to hear, as Sheppard says, “We did it to them. Made them into something they were never meant to be.”

Half human, half Wraith. Daniel had read the brief report. It had lacked details.

“They never hurt me,” Sheppard continues. “After they’d captured me. They took some of my blood--DNA samples, they said--but after that they mainly left me alone.”

Daniel knows there has to be more.

“It was a long time before I was able to make my escape. By that time--I don’t know if it was scientifically manufactured or a part of their new evolution--but they had figured out how to reproduce. I don‘t think I wanted to know how they did it.”

Sheppard waits a moment. “I destroyed the entire hive when I left. Blew it into a million pieces.”

Daniel closes his eyes. He doesn’t know what to say. Maybe human beings weren’t ever meant to touch the stars, and this is the price they all have to pay eventually, this leaching of their humanity. “You did the right thing,” he finally says. 

Sheppard laughs, the sound ugly in the darkness. “I’ve told myself that. The IOA’s told me that. And yet in the middle of the night, it still doesn’t make a difference.”

Daniel only means the touch to soothe as he carefully reaches out to cradle Sheppard’s face. But he lingers too long for it to be an innocuous gesture. Sheppard covers Daniel’s hand with his own, his rough palm a testament to a hard-lived life.

Getting involved with your team members is never a good idea. But knowing that doesn’t stop Daniel from returning Sheppard’s kiss. Daniel swallows back a moan as he reaches for Sheppard’s belt.

A twig snaps outside, causing them both to freeze. Teal’c’s still out there, making the rounds.

And Daniel won’t fuck off-world. “Later,” he promises as he reluctantly draws his hand away. “Ask me again later.”


End file.
